Bajo el mismo sol
by LycanZero
Summary: Correr y huir. Detenerse y enfrentar. Tú decides qué hacer. Yo huí, pero aun con la distancia mis fantasmas no me abandonan. Aun cuando la mitad de la Tierra tenga el sol y la otra la luna, no hay diferencia. Porque el mismo sol nos ilumina, aun estando separados. Este one-shot participa en el evento: Aoki Month 2da Edición.


Aquí les dejo el one-shot inspirado en la canción Taiyou no Uta de Amane Kaoru/Erika Sawajiri, con motivo de celebrar el mes AoKi 2da edición.

Espero les guste. A mí me divirtió mucho hacerlo. Además de probar una nueva forma de escribir.

 **Erza-san, muchas gracias por apoyarme en cumplir con mi fecha de entrega.**

La forma en la que está escrita esta historia hace que tenga frases repetitivas, pero es algo normal debido a la intención que tuve de involucrar al lector, -cosa que espero lograr-.

* * *

¿Sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Cómo fue creado? ¿Con qué fin fue hecho? ¿Sabes tú la respuesta? Si tienes una, te exijo me la digas. Que sea algo contundente, algo que pueda creerme. Porque te advierto que no soy alguien fácil de convencer. Aomine Daiki es muy inteligente para ser engañado fácilmente por alguien como tú. ¿Te ofendí? Uy, lo siento. No pensé que tuvieras un carácter delicado. ¿Me conoces? ¿No? pues acostúmbrate, porque soy así, digo las cosas como son, no me gustan los rodeos. ¿Quieres irte? Ah, no, eso sí que no. Tú fuiste quien llegó y me preguntó si podías ayudarme en algo, así que ahora siéntate y escucha mi problema.

.

¿Por dónde debería empezar? Bueno, obvio por el principio, pero el problema es que no sé cuándo comenzó todo esto. Mejor empiezo por la persona que lo generó. ¿Conoces a Kise Ryôta? ¿El modelo? ¿No? pues de lo que te has perdido. Es un hombre, sí escuchaste bien, un hombre. ¿No te diste cuenta por el nombre? Sé que a veces tiende a hacer berrinches como una chica pero te aseguro que tiene pene y sólo para aclarar las cosas, no me van los chicos. Kise es un caso especial, por eso estoy aquí pensando en cómo resolver mi problema, que es él justamente.

.

¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Bien, entonces pon atención porque no pienso repetirlo. Y te advierto que no me gusta que me interrumpan, porque pierdo el hilo de la historia.

.

Todo empezó en la secundaria, mis padres estaban siempre peleando y planeaban divorciarse, el único problema en el que coincidían era que ninguno quería quedarse conmigo. Yo era un estorbo, una piedra que detenía sus planes a futuro. ¿Doloroso? Lo fue al principio, pero terminé acostumbrándome a ese tipo de sentimientos y busqué la manera de no pensar en ello. Lo único que me distraía de ese dolor era el básquet, es una de mis grandes pasiones, y soy muy bueno. Pocos pueden vencerme.

.

En fin, mi rutina era despertar, arreglarme para la escuela, saltarme las clases, ir al club de básquet a entrenar, al salir ir a comer al Magi Burger, regresar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación para esperar el día siguiente y hacer lo mismo. ¿Aburrido? No tienes que esconder tu opinión, mi vida en ese momento apestaba pero intenté no darle mucha importancia. No soy de los que piensan mucho las cosas, todo lo contrario, actúo primero y pienso después; ese es mi lema.

.

En uno de eso días comunes, rutinarios, mi vida cambió. Estaba practicando como siempre y de repente el balón se me fue de las manos. Aunque no es un error que me pase seguido. Sin embargo, empiezo a creer que eso fue cosa de lo que muchos enamorados llaman destino, porque el balón fue en dirección a la cabeza de Kise. Sí, nuestro primer encuentro fue un duro golpe en su cabeza. No hablamos mucho, si es lo que quieres saber. Tomé el balón, me disculpé y me fui de ahí, en ese momento no le di la importancia debida, obviamente lo recordé tiempo después con la relevancia necesaria, pero no quiero ir a esa parte aún, así que deja de preguntar en voz baja y escucha.

.

Un par de días después entró al club de baloncesto, aun así no le presté mucha atención, en esa secundaria nos dividían por categorías. Yo estaba en la primera y era titular, mientras que Kise por haber recién ingresado al club estaba en la tercera, te diré que no tardó mucho en subir de categoría. El tipo tenía una habilidad increíble que le hizo avanzar sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la mía, donde comenzamos a interactuar más.

.

¿Quieres saber cómo es? Es rubio, por ello es un poco idiota, tiene unos ojos dorados únicos, piel blanca y aunque no lo creas muy suave, tiene un cuerpo atlético, obviamente por el deporte que practica y le sirve para el modelaje. Su voz a veces es un poco chillona pero tiene el poder de relajarte cuando los problemas están a punto de asfixiarte, sus brazos son delgados pero fuertes cuando te abrazan para confortarte y su sola presencia te hace tener una sonrisa en los labios. Es molesto pero es un ser increíble.

.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? Quita esa sonrisa rara de tu cara, comienza a darme miedo. ¿Eh? ¿Enamorado? Tuvimos una relación y es a ese punto al que voy. Así que sino quitas esa sonrisa bobalicona y la mirada llena de picardía, no te contaré nada…

.

Como decía, Kise y yo comenzamos a interactuar más. En poco tiempo logró volverse titular, al igual que otros amigos de nuestra edad. De hecho los cinco éramos tan buenos que comenzaron a llamarnos _La Generación de los Milagros_ , no me gusta el título, es molesto, pero a la gente no le importa nuestra opinión, sólo vernos jugar. Ah, lo siento, me estoy desviando. Como iba diciendo, Kise se convirtió en titular, adaptándose a nuestro ritmo de juego, pero la verdadera razón por la que nos volvimos cercanos fue por su manía. Sí, cada que terminábamos la practica en el gimnasio me retaba a un _one on one_ , deseando vencerme aunque fuese una sola vez.

.

En uno de esos enfrentamientos hubo un enredo de pies y caímos al suelo. No sé qué me movió pero algo en mí gritó que no podía dejar que Kise se lastimara, así que maniobré para ser yo quien cayera primero y Kise sobre mí. Ahí fue donde todo cambió, ¿sabes? Porque nuestros rostros quedaron cerca, demasiado. Podía sentir el cálido aire que salía de su nariz rozar con mi piel, en esa posición podía ver más cerca sus ojos dorados, hermosos, como dos gotas de miel. Me perdí tanto en ellos que no me percaté cuando me acerqué a sus labios. Sí, fui yo quien se atrevió a besarlo. Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta porqué soportaba todo lo que decía y que aceptaba sus retos, me gustaba, quería estar más tiempo con él que cualquiera.

.

Lo hubieras visto, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no esperaba mis acciones, aunque no estaba más sorprendido que yo mismo. Sé que dije que actúo antes de pensar pero ¡joder! Hay cosas en las que sí hay que meditar la situación antes de hacer una estupidez. Y esta era una de esas, al menos lo pensé, pero de un momento a otro Kise cerró sus ojos y correspondió. En ese momento fui yo quien se sorprendió más, no esperaba que me correspondiera, pero no soy idiota así que aproveché mi oportunidad. Sus labios eran suaves, no entraré en detalles pero era como si los rayos del sol acariciaran tu piel. Un toque cálido pero al mismo tiempo ardiente. Una mezcla de suavidad y rebeldía pasional que hace que pierdas por completo tus sentidos.

.

No te rías. Es imposible no poder describirlos así, porque es como mi mente recuerda ese momento.

.

Después de ese todo cambió entre nosotros. En cierta forma soy del tipo tradicional, así que le pedí salir conmigo, me llené de alegría cuando me dijo que sí y nos besamos por segunda ocasión. Ahora entiendo que desde ese momento supe que podría ver el mundo de una forma radiante, porque había un sol en mi vida. Una persona que se volvió mi centro y hacía olvidar que tenía problemas en casa. Sé que se oye cursi pero te recuerdo que hablo del yo de hace varios años atrás. Aún iba en secundaria, ¿ves? Es normal que mi primer amor me haya golpeado tan fuerte.

.

¿Eh? ¿Qué si me enamoré más veces? No creo, la verdad es que tuve muchos amoríos con diferentes mujeres pero ninguna llegaba a los talones de Kise. Aunque con una logré formar temporalmente una familia por… ¡Espera! Estás haciendo que me desvíe del tema, deja que te cuente toda la historia y luego preguntas.

.

Te diré que siempre vi mis días monocromáticos, el básquet me gusta pero no llenaba el vacío que sentía en mi pecho, menos cuando mis padres decidieron que era mejor rentar un departamento para que viviera de manera "independiente" y hacerme una cuenta de banco donde depositarían dinero mensualmente y pudiera subsistir, increíble ¿no crees? ¿Cuántos padres son así con sus hijos, con cuánta facilidad abandonarían a sus hijos como los míos hicieron conmigo? Pero bueno. Eso fue cambiando poco a poco mientras convivía con Kise. Su gentileza y calidez me envolvían a cada segundo. Sin darme cuenta me había convertido en un girasol, siempre seguía al sol. Podría decirte que nuestra relación fue perfecta, pero estaría mintiendo.

.

¿Recuerdas que te dije que Kise era modelo? Pues ese fue el primer obstáculo al que nos enfrentamos como pareja. Ser alguien reconocido en ese tipo de mundo tiene sus consecuencias. No podíamos tomarnos de la mano ni besarnos en público porque de forma inmediata sería noticia y, al no ser muy aceptada en esos momentos la homosexualidad, le traería problemas a Kise. No podía permitirlo, me prometí a mí mismo que nunca haría algo que dañara a la persona que juré proteger, incluso si la amenaza provenía de mí.

.

Nuestra relación era un total secreto para la sociedad, nuestros amigos lo sabían y nos apoyaban, en ocasiones nos brindaron su ayuda para pasar momentos solos y disfrutar de nuestra relación lejos del lente de alguna cámara. Ellos en verdad son grandes amigos, me apoyaron incluso después de haber salido de la secundaria y que tomáramos sendas diferentes. ¿Por qué? Bueno, estábamos en secundaria, cuando terminamos teníamos que ir a la preparatoria, pero todos escogimos una diferente. Dos de ellos se fueron realmente lejos, si quería ir a visitarlos tendría que ir en avión.

.

En fin, nuestra relación se desenvolvía bien, teníamos nuestras discusiones pero lográbamos arreglarlas en poco tiempo. Llegué a pensar incluso que uno no podría sobrevivir sin el otro. Estúpido, ¿no crees? No, mejor no me respondas. Ya vi que rodaste los ojos, con eso es más que suficiente, no tienes por qué decir nada más.

.

Nuevos vientos soplaban, no sólo para nosotros, también para nuestros amigos. Como te dije, éramos muy buenos jugando básquet, ya todos nos reconocían por ser la _Generación Milagrosa_ , creo que eso fue lo que más nos afectó. Poco a poco nos interesarnos más por competir entre nosotros, fueran partidos de práctica u oficiales, no había respeto por el otro equipo. Me avergüenzo de eso, lo admito. Pero nuestras habilidades no hacían más que crecer y con ellas nuestro egoísmo. Cada partido era una apuesta. Quien anotara más puntos ganaba y pagaba la cena aquel que anotara menos.

.

Muchos rivales con los que jugamos nos llamaron monstruos, sobre todo a mí. No es por presumir, pero fui el As del equipo, un jugador invencible. Sólo por esa reputación mis rivales temblaran de miedo y dejaban de jugar contra mí. Se resignaban a perder, no tenían esperanza de cambiar el marcador. Eso hizo que llegara a odiar por un tiempo el deporte que más amo, el básquet.

.

Pero aun contra todo, el mundo era distinto cuando disfrutaba la compañía de Kise, una ventana cerrada se abría, y nos llevaba a un mundo donde no había competencias, no había _Generación de los Milagros_ , ni cosas como: "yo soy mejor que tú". Sólo disfrutábamos de estar juntos, viendo películas, cenando juntos, besándonos o estando juntos sin, bueno, ya sabes, la ropa tiende a estorbar.

.

Recuerdo la primera vez, Kise tocó mis manos, temblando, pero me encargué de que no sintiera miedo. Fue un momento increíble. El nirvana. Está tan fijo en mi memoria, como si alguien lo hubiera escrito con fuego. No te lo voy a negar, ese tipo de situaciones las repetimos a cada oportunidad que teníamos. Todo era perfecto en secundaria, siempre y cuando quitaras que nuestro equipo de básquet era todo menos eso, un equipo.

.

Cuando nuestros estudios de secundaria terminaron, fuimos reclutados en distintas escuelas, pero nosotros decidimos seguir juntos. Sentimos que si nos alejábamos mucho el uno del otro nuestra relación terminaría. Al menos yo creía eso, que los dos sentíamos lo mismo. Tiempo después me daría cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

.

Nuestro primer año en la preparatoria Touou fue difícil. Como era de esperarse nos hicieron sus titulares en el momento en el que supieron que veníamos, sin embargo eso hizo que la rivalidad entre nosotros creciera. Siempre peleábamos por ver quién iba a jugar primero. Las reconciliaciones empezaron a ser menos frecuentes, tardaban más en llegar y yo me llené de miedo. No quería perder a Kise, menos por una tontería, así que decidí que si él quería jugar primero que así fuera. Lo único que quería era estar bien con él.

.

Creo que mi decisión estuvo equivocada. Cada vez jugaba menos y Kise se hacía más popular. Nuestra relación era casi inexistente. Ya no tenía un sol al que seguir. Siempre que quería quedar con él para pasar tiempo juntos, me salía con excusas del trabajo o entrenamientos del equipo. Kise había cambiado completamente.

.

Incluso cuando una parte en mí daba por perdido nuestro noviazgo, otra, aunque vacilante, seguía creyendo, manteniéndose en pie todavía, luchando por mantener los días llenos de color, era quien hacía que mantuviera aún la esperanza aunque fuese pequeña. Pero las preguntas me embargaban ¿Cuánto más podremos seguir amándonos? ¿Podremos hacerlo bien, sin peleas, gritos y frías miradas? ¿Nos seguimos amando como en el pasado?

.

Y finalmente comprendí que no podía consumirme con esta incertidumbre. Medité muy bien lo que iba a decir, cómo iba a enfrentarlo. Después de uno de los partidos en las eliminatorias para la _Interhigh_ exigí a Kise hablar, lo llevé a una parte retirada del parque más cercano y lo enfrenté. Le dije lo que me molestaba, inquietaba y deseaba que recuperáramos.

.

Mi corazón se fragmentó cuando él comenzó a reírse. Lo sentí como un golpe en el estómago, el oxígeno abandonó mis pulmones y por un momento sentí como el corazón dejaba de latir. Me dijo que abriera los ojos, que lo nuestro sólo fue un experimento para él, que quería probar lo que se sentía salir con un hombre, que no había futuro para nosotros juntos, que tenía planeado formar una familia con una linda esposa y tener muchos hijos, que lo nuestro sólo era algo pasajero.

.

¿Sabes lo que es caer a un pozo sin fondo? ¿O el que tus piernas se paralicen y te impidan moverte? ¿El desespero de querer despertar de algo que no es un sueño sino la cruda realidad? Si lo sabes entonces entenderás la desesperación que sentí pero, sino lo has sufrido, eres afortunado. Es un sentimiento que te asfixia y aun cuando aprendes a vivir con él no es algo a lo que te acostumbres.

 _._

 _Abre los ojos, esto terminó desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no eres nada para mí. Te quise pero jamás llegaré a amarte. Somos hombres, es imposible que esto llegue a más._ Me quedé mudo cuando escuché eso, sentí mi cuerpo pesado, cada latido en mi pecho dolía y las ganas de llorar me embargaron pero, no lo hice, no iba a permitir que acabara con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, mi orgullo me mantenía en pie. No respondí nada, todo estaba claro ahora, las palabras entre nosotros ya no eran necesarias, así que lo dejé alejarse, y cuando por fin estuve solo, te diré que mis gritos posiblemente se escucharon por todo el parque, no sabía qué otra forma servía para sacar este dolor que había en mi interior, ni siquiera se comparaba al sufrimiento que sentía al recordar que mis padres no me querían. Éste era más grande.

.

Mi sol se había apagado, mis días monocromáticos volvían y la soledad comenzaba a consumirme. Dejé de asistir a las prácticas, me saltaba las clases, hacía todo para no verlo. Sé que suena cobarde pero no tenía otra opción. Mi mente era un caos, ya no tenía un sendero que seguir, no había un sol al cual proteger ni perseguir. Empecé a dejar que la rutina volviera, de ella quité sólo las prácticas de básquet, quería salir de toda esa monotonía pero aún no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Pensé una y otra vez mis posibilidades, hice una lista de opciones pero siempre evitando la idea de irme de Touou.

.

Hasta que entendí que si en verdad quería seguir adelante, tenía que poner distancia. No lo dudé ni un segundo, así como el pensamiento llegó me moví rápido para comenzar el papeleo para el cambio de escuela. No había momento de sopesar nada, sino lo hacía en ese instante no tendría otra oportunidad u otro momento de valentía, para seguir con mis planes.

.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho, fui a ver un último partido de básquet. Sabía que Kise y el resto del equipo jugaría contra un grupo recién formado de una preparatoria de la que nunca había escuchado. A sólo dos años de haber abierto su club de básquet, habían enfrentado a muchos rivales fuertes y salido triunfante. Incluso vencieron a Midorima, uno de mis ex–compañeros de Teiko. El mejor lanzador de la _Generación Milagrosa_. A mí no importaba en ese momento el rival, sólo quería despedirme de Kise, obviamente no hablándole, sólo viéndolo jugar.

.

Pero cambié de parecer mientras veía el partido. Seirin fue un equipo unido, uno que compartió el amargo sabor de la derrota. Los jugadores eran buenos, pero no lo suficiente para ir contra Kise y los demás miembros de Touou, para ellos fue una victoria simple, todo lo contrario a Seirin. Todos lloraban por la tristeza que conllevaba la derrota, sin embargo un miembro en especial tenía otro tipo de mirada. Estaba triste, se le notaba, pero había ira, determinación y deseos de revancha.

.

¿Quieres saber quién es? Es una persona algo idiota, despistado y muy inocente, incluso en la actualidad. De cabellos y ojos de un rojo intenso, piel bronceada debido a su estancia en América. Fue un gran rival y al mismo tiempo mi mejor amigo. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasamos jugando básquet o discutiendo, nos entendíamos muy bien. No vayas a decirle que te dije que lo considero mi amigo. Sé que no lo conoces pero no está de más advertirte que está prohibido que me delates.

.

Kagami Taiga es su nombre y poco tiempo después comenzaron a llamarlo _el milagro que no fue milagro_ , ¿por qué? Bueno, él tiene una habilidad sorprendente y única como cada miembro de _La Generación Milagrosa_ , si hubiese estado con nosotros en la secundaria te aseguro que también lo hubiesen reconocido como un prodigio, lo es pero como no hizo parte de ese grupo, lo tienen _"excluido"_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Admito que aun hoy esa pequeña "exclusión" fue un alivio. Al contrario de los _milagros_ , él todavía mantenía intacto su amor por el básquet, jugaba porque se divertía, le gustaba ganar como a todos, competir contra oponentes fuertes era lo que más le emocionaba y siempre decía que todos juegan al básquet porque es divertido, que no entendía por qué muchos se complicaban la existencia con problemas del pasado. Un verdadero idiota.

.

Pero fue por la determinación que vi en sus ojos que entendí que el futuro continuaba brillando incluso sin mi sol. Aun después de Kise, podía encontrar la forma de ver los colores brillantes en mi vida y, posiblemente, un nuevo sol al que seguir. Con eso en mente me cambié a Seirin sin dudarlo, inscribiéndome de forma inmediata al club de baloncesto, quería recuperar ese sentimiento de camaradería que compartía con mis amigos hace años, pero ahora con unos nuevos…

.

¿Qué paso después? Bueno, no fue sencillo acoplarme a un nuevo equipo, en ocasiones era arrogante y en otras jugaba solo. Lo bueno es que ni el capitán ni la entrenadora se intimidaban, hacían que esta oveja descarriada volviera al redil, además ahí estaba Tetsu. Es una persona muy rara, parece un fantasma. ¡Te lo juro! Aparece y desaparece en el momento en que le quitas la vista de encima, es aterrador. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo las veces que me provocó un pequeño infarto. A pesar de eso es un buen amigo, una persona consciente y madura, quien junto a Kagami me hacían ver mis errores, ese idiota también me apoyaba y me regresaba a la realidad con un buen golpe.

.

Pero no creas que es una perfección de jugador, él también tuvo sus desvíos porque era un prodigio en pleno desarrollo, así que era normal que se le subiera el orgullo a la cabeza, cuando eso ocurría era yo quien se encargaba de darle un buen golpe, la diferencia es que él era consolado por Tetsu mientras que a mí… Sólo diré que la soledad y yo nos convertimos en íntimos amigos. Todo iba bien en esos meses, comenzaba a gustarme ir a las prácticas, asistía a clases aunque me quedaba dormido por culpa de los entrenamientos espartanos que nos daba la entrenadora, más a mí cuando me atrevía a decirle que no era para nada como una mujer. Incluso Kagami y yo tuvimos estudios intensivos para pasar un examen de quién sabe qué mierda, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en esos momentos. No nos dejaron dormir por dos días.

.

¿Ahora por qué pones esa sonrisa? En serio, me das escalofríos. ¿Eh? ¿Qué si me divertía? Claro que sí, me la pasaba muy bien con ellos, poco a poco aprendí muchas cosas, el trabajar en equipo, el saber que tengo amigos con los que puedo contar para cualquier cosa y también para darme un buen golpe si pienso en hacer una estupidez; superiores de los que aprendí mucho y que gracias a sus consejos no me derrumbé por completo.

.

¿Por qué lo digo? Pues, porque a pesar de todo jamás pude quitarme a Kise de la cabeza, todos los días, a cada momento pensaba en él, era difícil no hacerlo, casi cualquier cosa lo traía a mi mente, revivía aquellos recuerdos en los que estuve con él y me deprimía. Pero era en esos momentos cuando más presentes estaban mis amigos de Seirin, me animaban y me ayudaban a levantarme. Aunque Kagami y Tetsu eran los más frecuentes en esas situaciones. Tetsu me sermoneaba y Kagami me retaba a jugar para despejar mi mente. Aunque admito que ese pelirrojo idiota algunas veces decía cosas sabias que nos tomaba por sorpresa, convirtiéndose en nuestro punto de burla. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que Kagami se dejaba hacer para que yo olvidara mis penas.

.

Cuando le conté sobre mi relación con Kise se mantuvo en silencio, no me criticó ni me dio consejo alguno, esperó a que yo terminara para decirme algo que aún tengo presente. _No importa cuánto te muevas,_ _ **mientras estén bajo el mismo sol**_ _volverán a encontrarse_. _El destino es caprichoso, volverán a verse_. No sabes cuánto calaron en mí esas palabras. Una parte de mí estaba esperanzada, deseosa de volver a verle, mientras que la otra parte gritaba que huyera de ello porque no era alguien que mereciera la pena querer.

.

Ignorando a ambas partes, seguí jugando y conviviendo con mis compañeros. Cabe decir que su fama de "estrellas nacientes" creció aún más cuando se enteraron que yo me había unido al equipo. Y eso me molestó, no quería que creyeran que era por mí que eran un equipo fuerte. Todos mis _senpais_ , todos mis amigos eran fuertes por su propia cuenta, por su esfuerzo, yo nada tenía que ver en eso y aun así los rumores crecieron. Aunque eso no afectó a ninguno de ellos, para mi sorpresa. Esperaba que abusaran de la fama que tenía o me despreciaran por lo mismo, sin embargo lo único que recibí de su parte fue un golpe en la cabeza por tener esos pensamientos.

.

A ellos nunca les importó mi pasado, lo que hizo que les admirara más y dar todo de mí para llevarlos a la final de la _Winter Cup_ aunque primero tenía que vencer un gran obstáculo. El mayor de todos.

.

¿Cuál? ¿De quién hemos estado hablando principalmente? ¡Ja! Deberías ver tu cara, esa expresión es graciosa. Pero te felicito por deducir lo obvio. Sí, tienes razón, a uno de los primeros equipos que enfrentamos fue Touou, con su poderoso As, Kise Ryôta, conocido también como _perfect copy_. ¿No lo mencioné antes? Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvidó decirlo, pero es tal como deduces. Kise tiene la increíble capacidad de copiar cualquier movimiento o técnica en el deporte con tan sólo verlo. ¿Sorprendente no crees? Una habilidad genial, lo hace un adversario digno de temer.

.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, sentía mi piel erizarse con tal sólo chocar mi mirada con la suya, mi corazón latía desbocado con sólo su presencia y mi cuerpo se excitó cuando a mi mente llegaron aquellos vivos recuerdos de los momentos que compartimos. Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda mi existencia, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Mis pies parecían de plomo, me era imposible moverme al interior de la cancha. Su intensa mirada impedía que lo hiciera, al menos así fue hasta que sentí uno de los acostumbrados golpes en la cabeza. Kagami me había golpeado y sacudido para que reaccionara, decía que la expresión que tenía era muy estúpida.

.

Iba a quejarme, te juro que sí, incluso estaba listo para pelear con él cuando sus palabras me detuvieron. _No veas el pasado, demuéstrale qué tan fuerte eres_. Reaccioné a su frase pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para jugar en serio, además la mirada penetrante que Ryôta me lanzaba era pesada, llena de enojo pero algo me decía que no era hacía mí exactamente ese sentimiento de ira. Sin embargo, no era el momento para pensar, sino de jugar y demostrarle que el básquet que desarrollamos en Teiko estaba equivocado. Que la victoria no lo es todo, que el trabajo en equipo es lo que hace el juego divertido.

.

Ganamos. Fue una gran batalla, aun cuando sus ojos me seguían lo ignoraba, me centré en ganar el juego, no por mí sino por mis compañeros que entrenaron duro para participar en el torneo y demostrar que podían ser los número uno. Enfrentarlo no fue fácil, cada que chocábamos sentía mi mundo temblar, mi cuerpo se llenaba de deseo de estar a su lado. Sentir sus manos cálidas, ver su sonrisa radiante, saborear sus labios… Pero nada de eso era posible. Todo había quedado claro, así que decidí no luchar contra ello.

.

¿Estúpido? Puede ser, debí luchar con todas mis fuerzas para mantenerlo a mi lado pero ¿qué crío sabe lo que hace a esa edad?, ¿cómo sabe que está tomando una buena o mala decisión?, ¿cuándo sabes que te estás equivocando y arruinando parte de tu futuro? No lo sabes con certeza, así es la vida. Se experimenta, se falla, se aprende; lo que en verdad cuesta trabajo es levantarse. Una persona cae siempre en cualquier momento de su vida, yo aprendí que eso estaba bien, es de humanos equivocarse, sin embargo lo que marca el valor de la persona es cómo se enfrenta a ello, si es capaz de pararse y seguir adelante o sólo estar arrodillado sin pelear.

.

Todo eso lo aprendí con los años, no es algo con lo que se nazca. En ese partido se marcaron muchas cosas, una de ellas, fue el que abriera los ojos, no había razón para guardar rencor y los momentos tristes de mi relación, no estaba bien anhelar el pasado. Cuando el partido terminó, me acerqué a Kise, nos dimos un apretón de manos y le sonreí. Lo hice como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Con alegría, con verdadera diversión, por haber disfrutado un partido, por el dulce sabor de la victoria.

.

Le agradecí por haber sido mi sol, le prometí que jamás olvidaría los momentos que pasamos juntos, que cada recuerdo feliz siempre estaría en mi mente, sin importar el pasar de las estaciones, siempre tendría un lugar para él en mi corazón.

.

¿Cursi? Sí, sí. Pero no me avergüenzo de lo que dije. Fue como, liberarse de un gran peso, como si hubiese estado cargando algo muy pesado y en ese momento me fue arrebatado. Me sentí ligero, libre en muchos aspectos que no podría describir.

.

Kise parpadeó y me dijo que había cambiado. ¿Sabes? Me alegró que lo notara, porque fue gracias a que decidí no estar en su camino que me cambié de escuela y conocí a grandes personas, esas que me ayudaron a seguir adelante. Irónicamente, sin él no hubiera madurado. ¿Te das cuenta ahora? Kise es la causa de todo, tanto las buenas como las malas fueron por él. ¡Ja!

.

Después de eso nuestro contacto fue nulo, durante el resto de mi primer año no lo vi. Los entrenamientos eran tan espartanos que no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera llegar a mi casa y dormir. Estaba llevando de nuevo una vida, una sin su presencia y aun cuando me sentía bien no se llenaba el hueco en mi pecho.

.

Algo me faltaba y aunque lo negara sabía muy bien qué era, sin embargo lo ignoré. Tenía claro que aprendería a vivir con ese vacío como lo estaba haciendo con el dolor que nació cuando terminé con Kise. ¿Eh? ¿Que si volví a verlo?

.

Claro que sí. Él permaneció en Touou y para el segundo año de preparatoria nos volvimos a encontrar, pero fue diferente. Sonreía de nuevo, retomó su actitud infantil, aquella que tanto me molestaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo en Teiko. Quizá es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero ese rubio idiota siempre agregaba un _cchi_ al final de los nombres de las personas que respetaba. Cuando nos saludamos, en mis oídos retumbó con fuerza el maldito _"Aominecchi"_ que dijo con voz chillona y llena de emoción.

.

Fue un shock para mí, decir que me enmudecí sería quedarme corto. Metafóricamente me congelé, no podía creer que el antiguo Kise estuviera de vuelta. Sus sonrisas radiantes, su excesiva energía y entusiasmo. Volvía a ser el radiante sol del que me enamoré. Los otros miembros de Touou me dijeron que fue después de la _Winter Cup_ que él cambió. Un proceso lento, que no les hizo notar el cambio hasta que comenzó a hacer berrinches y a sonreír en demasía.

.

¿Asombroso no crees? Yo no podía creérmelo, era como un sueño y como tal me obligué a despertar. Jugamos de nuevo, nos enfrentamos con más energía y nuevas técnicas. La emoción bullía en mí ser, un equipo fuerte se enfrentaba a nosotros. Una dura batalla que nos llevó al tiempo extra. Nadie fallaba sus tiros, peleábamos por mantenernos en el _Interhigh_. Todo iba bien hasta que me equivoqué.

.

Verás, en el transcurso del partido Kise logró copiar mi estilo, era ver a otro yo en la cancha. Me sobre esforcé para detenerlo, al punto de tener un entumecimiento en el hombro, por lo cual perdí el ultimo tiro; contrario a Kise que logró anotar, la brecha se abrió y perdimos ese juego. Me sentí culpable y me disculpé con mis senpais, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Kagami o Tetsu me reprocharon nada, al contrario, se disculparon por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que le pasaba a mi hombro.

.

Un buen equipo, ¿no crees? Recuerdo que después de ese partido fueron conmigo al hospital para que me examinaran. La entrenadora y el capitán actuaban como padres preocupados, se veían algo idiotas exigiéndole al doctor que fuera minucioso en su diagnóstico, de no ser así le demandarían por negligencia médica. Decir que me apenaba todo ese teatro es poco, sinceramente deseaba que se abriera el suelo y me tragara, pero me sentía feliz, porque ellos se preocupaban por mí sinceramente, no había interés detrás de sus acciones.

.

Ellos fueron mi familia por los tres años de preparatoria. Aun cuando en mi tercer año los senpais se fueron a la universidad seguían visitándonos. Nunca nos dejaron solos.

.

Dejando eso de lado, me falta mencionarte lo más importante. A mitad del segundo año, cuando estaba entrenando para la _Winter Cup_ , Kise apareció en nuestro gimnasio, saludando efusivamente a todo el mundo, desconcertándolos, incluido yo en el paquete.

.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo en mi escuela, al menos no hasta que pidió a la entrenadora que le dejara hablar a solas conmigo. Recuerdo muy bien ese momento, el miedo, la curiosidad, la esperanza, la ira, todo se arremolinó en mi interior. Me estaba haciendo en un caos y no sabía el porqué. Temía que me dijera algo que me reviviera el dolor que sufrí años atrás o que me llenara de una esperanza que posiblemente moriría con el tiempo. No sé, estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no escuché bien lo que me dijo, sólo me di cuenta de que había hablado cuando noté que estaba viéndome con cierta impaciencia.

.

Tuve que disculparme y preguntar lo que me había dicho, me sentí un idiota en ese momento, avergonzado de no poner atención por estar imaginando lo que podría decirme. Todo quedó en blanco cuando por fin escuché sus palabras. Me quede mudó, te confieso que jamás hubiese esperado lo que me dijo. Fue algo tan sencillo pero al mismo tiempo complejo, me desconcertó.

.

¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? Pues, se disculpó conmigo por la manera en que terminaron las cosas entre nosotros. Me dijo que había dicho aquello porque su _manager_ descubrió nuestra relación y le advirtió que de no terminar conmigo su carrera de modelo acabaría, además se encargaría que la sociedad me viera como un paria, que se me cerraran las puertas de mi futuro. Me aseguró que el miedo que sintió fue tan grande que no pensó en otra cosa más que alejarme de él, que no le importaba que lo odiara, siempre y cuando yo estuviera bien. Que se lamentaba porque a causa de su cobardía negó lo que era, sus sentimientos por mí y por eso antepuso su reputación a nuestra relación.

.

Yo sólo escuchaba, sorprendido como estaba, me costó un poco de trabajo procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Mi mente y mis sentimientos se convirtieron en la tormenta que sólo lograba confundirme. Como te dije estaba desconcertado. Una parte de mí comprendía la situación en que Kise se vio envuelto, la presión, el no saber qué hacer; pero mi otra mitad estaba furiosa, no sólo con su _manager_ quien se atrevió a amenazar a mi Kise, también con él por no tener el valor de decírmelo antes y poder afrontar esos problemas juntos. No supe qué hacer ni cómo tratar el asunto. Y todo se volvió más confuso cuando Kise me pidió otra oportunidad, sí, así como lo escuchas, pidió que saliéramos de nuevo, que fuéramos novios, prometiéndome que las cosas serían distintas. Me aseguraba que en esta ocasión defendería lo nuestro, que incluso había cambiado de compañía y _manager_ para no tener problemas.

.

¿Quién podría decirle que no a eso? Sólo yo, claro está. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que aceptaría sin más? ¿Qué le perdonaría los tragos amargos y momentos de soledad que sufrí por sus palabras? No, mi orgullo no me lo permitió. Me llené de inmensa alegría, no voy a negarlo, sin embargo en ese momento era demasiado, me sentía confundido y sé que no es excusa, así que quita esa mirada reprobatoria de tu cara. Era un crío, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¿qué me comportara maduramente y aceptara a Kise dejando el pasado en el olvido? Pues no, no lo hice.

.

Le dije que era imposible, que tenía una nueva vida y que él no figuraba en mis planes. Le aseguré que fue una parte importante de mi vida, pero no podía confiar que en el futuro no me hiciera lo mismo. Me comporté como un idiota, probablemente. ¿Sabes qué me respondió? ¡Je! El muy idiota dijo entonces que no le quedaba más alternativa que conquistarme de nuevo, prometió que no se iba a rendir sin luchar primero, que era consciente que él había arruinado todo y que por eso también lo arreglaría. Dijo que me amaba, más que a cualquier persona, incluso a sí mismo, que por eso no me iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. No sabes la alegría que esas palabras me provocaron.

.

Sentí una dicha en mi pecho tan grande que parecía iba a reventar de un momento a otro porque crecía más y más. Las ganas de abrazarlo me poseían pero mi orgullo me hizo mantenerme firme, le respondí que nada iba a cambiar, pero él me ignoró por completo.

.

Kise hizo muchas cosas, me daba regalos, iba a apoyarme en los partidos, me visitaba en casa y no paraba de molestarme para jugar un _one on one_ , sin darme cuenta volví a aceptarlo en mi vida, sólo como amigo. Había roces, no voy a negarlo pero cuando sucedían me alejaba, mantenía mi distancia y él la respetaba. Kagami se burlaba diciendo que así no era yo. Me recordaba que siempre iba directo a lo que quería, que nunca pensaba en las cosas sino que actuaba y lo mucho que le molestaba que no aceptara el amor de Kise, cuando él demostraba con mucho empeño lo mucho que yo le importaba.

.

Pero Kagami no puede entenderme. Desde que recuerdo nunca fui querido, ni siquiera por mis padres. Sentía que estaba en mi derecho de sentirme inseguro. No tienes porqué verme así, sé que eso tal vez era una excusa, sin embargo en ese momento no quería ver la parte buena de la situación. Mi amor por Kise siempre fue sincero y no me avergüenza decir que por él daría todo, incluso mi vida. Pero cuando la ilusión de nuestra relación se rompió algo se movió en mí, quizá un falso pensamiento en que mi destino era estar solo, o que no tenía derecho a ser querido. No lo sé. Las estupideces que pensaba en ese entonces. El miedo era tan grande que me ahogaba, era imposible ver los rayos de luz que mi sol me despedía. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Pelear?

.

Deseaba ver otra vez los hermosos colores de la vida, quería volver a ser un girasol guiado por su sol. Reír, llorar, vivir con Kise lo que viniera. Pero fue imposible para mí encontrar el valor en ese momento. ¿Sabes lo que hice? ¿Al menos lo imaginas? Por tu expresión puedo ver que te das más o menos una idea de lo que se me ocurrió hacer. Verás, en mi tercer año de preparatoria llegaron invitaciones de varias universidades, Alemania, Inglaterra, E.U; escuelas que me prometían una beca deportiva completa, obviamente con la condición de que participara en sus equipos de básquet. Eran oportunidades tan tentadoras, me daban una oportunidad de irme, alejarme de todo aquello que me abrumaba.

.

Lo pensé mucho, no creas que tomé una decisión desesperada, aunque al final el resultado era el mismo, iba a huir. Kagami y Tetsu no estuvieron de acuerdo cuando les dije, insistieron en que esa no era la solución, además mi partida significaría despreciar todos los esfuerzos de Kise por estar conmigo. Lo admito, dudé en esos momentos pero mi orgullo era mayor, el miedo me dominaba. ¿Qué debí hacer? Perdona sino tomo en cuenta tú opinión, pero no sería lo mismo, tu respuesta sería dada con la mente fría, ajeno a mis sentimientos. Eres un extraño, alguien que desconoce mi sentir, mi vida, mis experiencias. No digo que tu opinión no me importe pero, simplemente es distinto, sino estás en mis zapatos no podrías entenderme del todo.

.

Espero que eso no te ofenda, sólo quiero dejar en claro la diferencia de opiniones que pudiésemos tener debido a ese detalle. Tú no eres yo.

.

Bueno, volvamos a la historia, ¿de acuerdo?, verás, cité a Kise en un parque para que habláramos, decirle que me iba del país por un tiempo. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía qué carrera iba a escoger, lo único que pensaba era en irme lo más lejos posible. Fui tan cobarde que ni siquiera me atreví a encararlo, en su lugar dejé una carta en una de las bancas del parque. En ella le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por mí, los detalles, los momentos que vivimos como amigos, le repetí aquella frase de cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez en la _Winter Cup_ en el partido de Touou vs Seirin. _No importa el pasar de las estaciones, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón_.

.

¡Auch! ¡Ey! ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Casi me sacas la cabeza con esa mano tan pesada que tienes!... ¡No me veas así! ¡Ni siquiera sabes el resto de la historia y ya me estás diciendo idiota, cobarde, poco hombre y…! ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Hablas tan rápido que no entendí nada. Deja de refunfuñar, ¡escucha primero, maldición! Respira para que pueda entender tus insultos, ¡joder!

.

¿Ya te has tranquilizado? Bien, ¿puedo seguir?

.

¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí. Como decía, dejé la carta para decir y explicarle muchas cosas, a nadie le dije a donde me iba, no quería tener contacto con nadie. ¿Egoísta? Sí, lo fui. Sin embargo no quería escuchar sermones y lo más importante, no quería que Kise me siguiera.

.

Me fui a E.U y lo irónico es que no fui a la universidad que me invitó, terminé decidiéndome por entrar a la Academia Policíaca, donde conseguí media beca, lo cual era mucho mejor que nada. No pienso contarte mucho de esa etapa de mi vida, ¿por qué? Porque Kise no está en esa parte, no físicamente al menos, aunque siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos. Te diré que salí con muchas chicas, me metí en problemas y cuando creí que tocaría fondo conocí a una buena amiga. Se llama Satsuki, es más como una hermana. Me ayudó a recuperarme y "razonar" sobre mi futuro.

.

Le debo mucho. Me mantuvo en control hasta que dejé de tontear con cada mujer que se me insinuaba pero toda acción tiene consecuencias. Un día, por ejemplo, después de llevar tres años en E.U, vino a verme uno de mis tantos "ligues de una sola noche" para entregarme una niña. Sí, como lo escuchas. Llegó diciéndome que me daba a mi hija porque ella no quería hacerse cargo de un bebé, no cuando aún era joven y tenía mucho que vivir. Imagínate mi shock cuando la dejó en mis brazos, ¡joder! Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se fue, me quedé como un idiota viendo a la nada. Para cuando reaccioné era tarde, tenía un renacuajo en mis brazos que comenzaba a llorar y yo no sabía cómo callarlo.

.

Llamé a Satsuki, en el momento me negué a aceptar una niña en mi vida, además no creí que fuera mi hija, pese a todos los rasgos que gritaban todo lo contrario. Tiene el cabello azul oscuro como el mío, su piel más clara, una mezcla de leche con café, debido a que su madre es de piel blanca y sus ojos, sus pequeños ojitos, de un vivaz y travieso dorado. Me recordaban mucho a Kise.

.

Luego de las pruebas correspondientes, me aseguraron que la niña era de mi sangre. No era algo esperado, mucho menos planeado, ser padre era algo que no contemplaba. Me sentí desorientado pero al mismo tiempo fue como encontrar un ancla, un motivo por el cual abandonar la monotonía e ir en busca de más caminos para el futuro, ya no estaba solo, tenía una responsabilidad y un pequeño ser que dependía completamente de mi desempeño. Fue bastante difícil, entre mis últimos trabajos para graduarme como policía, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y el cuidado de Himawari (1), prácticamente no tenía tiempo ni para dormir.

.

Aun así no cambiaría nada de ello, cada día aprendía cosas al lado de mi hija, poco a poco acepté la responsabilidad y fui madurando de una forma que, la verdad, no creía posible para alguien como yo. Y aun cuando sentía que era feliz era consciente de lo mucho que me faltaba algo, o más bien alguien. ¿Para qué iba a negarlo? Sabía que después de tantos años aún no podía olvidar a mi Kise, a mi amado Ryôta, pero seguía siendo lo bastante cobarde como para regresar, _quizá Kise ya tenga hecha su vida sin mí_ , pensaba. Y eso me detenía.

.

Para no hacer más larga la historia te diré que me gradué de la Academia, no con honores pero sí con un resultado más que aceptable, con un trabajo inmediato y con horarios accesibles para pasar tiempo con mi pequeña. Después de estar casi siete años en E.U y con mi pequeña hija de ya cuatro años, pensé que podía seguir adelante así como estaba. Sin embargo Satsuki me decía una frase que me recordaba a aquellas que Kagami una vez expresó, _no importa cuánto huyas, jamás vas a olvidarlo porque aun cuando están en países distintos, siguen estando bajo el mismo sol_.

.

Lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía, muchas veces me planteé la idea de regresar, pedirle perdón y ser yo quien rogara por una oportunidad, pero no me fue posible, tenía en mi mente arraigada la idea que posiblemente ya estaba con alguien más, era poco probable que una persona espere tanto tiempo, quizás tenía una familia, incluso cuando hubiera una mínima posibilidad no me lo imaginaba aceptando a mi hija, sólo porque sí, es decir, sería complicado, ¿no?

.

Pese a todo, hubo fuerzas superiores que me hicieron regresar aquí, a Japón. La madre de Himawari murió de sobredosis, tal vez que se tomó demasiada "libertad". Lo sé porque fui yo quien la encontró en un callejón detrás de una discoteca, no me importó mucho sinceramente, Satsuki estaba haciendo un mejor papel de madre aunque Himawari le dijera tía. Ese no era el problema. Al parecer los padres de aquella mujer, de quien no recuerdo el nombre, por si tienes curiosidad, se enteraron de la existencia de su nieta y fue entonces cuando se desató mi infierno.

.

Demanda tras demanda, esos ancianos pelearon por quitarme a mi hija. De todos los miedos que experimenté en mi vida, perder a mi hija fue el más grande de todos. Pero no me di por vencido, luché con todo lo que podía en las vías legales, incluso vendí mi departamento para tener el dinero suficiente y llevar la lucha por la custodia hasta los más altos tribunales, en caso de necesitarlo, no le daría mi hija a esos vejetes.

.

Gané la custodia total e incluso conseguí una orden de restricción contra la pareja, pero no me sentía seguro, temí que en cualquier momento intentaran quitarme a Himawari, así que tomé la decisión y con ayuda de Satsuki regresé a Japón junto a mi hija. Tardé un poco en reinstalarme, afortunadamente Kagami y Tetsu me ayudaron, dándonos asilo por un tiempo. Claro que antes me dieron una golpiza, mientras me regañaban por irme y estar incomunicado con ellos. Aunque luego Kagami se desmayó al reparar que traía a mi hija conmigo, Tetsu, él sólo se quedó estático y sin decir ni una palabra, creo que eso es muestra de lo mucho que se impresionó o eso creí, la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

.

Satsuki es una mujer a temer, te lo digo porque ella con un chasquido de sus dedos logró conseguirme un puesto en la jefatura de la zona de Tokio cerca de casa. Todavía no sé cómo lo hizo pero siempre se lo voy a agradecer. Poco a poco fui consiguiendo dinero y ganando estabilidad, meses después ya tenía un pequeño departamento, no era un gran lujo pero era suficiente para mi pequeña y yo. Himawari pronto entraría al kínder, sólo tenía que esperar porque sus papeles fueran tramitados con el debido proceso, mientras tanto Tetsu la cuidaba en su casa.

.

Tanto fue el ajetreo a mi llegada que no reparé nunca en Kise, sé que suena un poco cruel pero primero quería dar un buen hogar a mi niña. Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo me animé a preguntarle a Kagami y Tetsu si sabían algo de él. Me asombré al saber que había dejado el modelaje y se había convertido en piloto de aviones, no sabían si estaba o no en el país. Al parecer viajaba mucho al exterior. Tetsu me dijo que a Kise no le gustaba estar aquí a causa de los malos recuerdos.

.

Sentí el reproche en su comentario, y me sentí mal, en serio. No fue mi intención lastimarlo de esa forma pero comprendía que aunque me arrepintiera no iba a cambiar nada. Quería buscarlo pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se me ocurrió preguntarles a los antiguos miembros de Touou pero nadie supo darme razón.

.

Deja de verme con reproche, errar es de humanos, ¿no? ¡Conozco mis derechos!... ¡Tsk! No me veas como si estuvieras viendo a un idiota. Ya reconocí mi error, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué si me resigné a no encontrar a Kise? No, llegué incluso a pedirle a Satsuki que lo buscara por mí. Créeme, cuando se requiere información importante, la mejor opción es esa chica, es como una enorme computadora con archivos de casi todo el mundo.

.

Al final no necesité la información. El mismo día en que le pedí el favor, algo me movió a ir al parque, a aquella banca donde cobardemente mediante un mensaje de texto le dije que había dejado un sobre para él. ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Anda, piensa un poco, incluso suena a una de esas telenovelas que pasan mucho por la televisión. ¿No? ¿En serio? Vamos, no es tan difícil dar con la respuesta.

.

Sí, ese mismo día lo encontré, estaba sentado en esa vieja banca, con un papel en las manos. No se necesita ser un genio para adivinar que era mi carta, esa que le escribí hace unos siete años. El tiempo le cambió un poco, sus facciones eran más maduras, aunque todavía se veía jovial, su sonrisa corta y unos ojos que mostraban tristeza mientras leía. Aquel papel estaba muy arrugado, como si lo hubiese leído muchas veces a lo largo de estos años. No supe qué hacer, así que me alejé.

.

¡Espera, espera! No hui, un poco, quizás, pero no por la razón que piensas, no quería arruinar aún más las cosas entre nosotros, necesitaba meditar mi discurso. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Siéntate y baja el puño, te conté mi historia por una razón, ¿recuerdas?, ¿cómo qué no? bueno, acepto que te ataqué con preguntas y que, prácticamente te obligué a escuchar mi pasado pero, en serio, necesitaba sacar todo esto para tener el valor suficiente y enfrentarme a él.

.

¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Él ha estado viniendo a la misma banca toda la semana y hoy planeo enfrentarlo pero todo mi valor se fue a pique, más bien, me quedé en blanco, así que cuando te acercaste y me preguntaste si me encontraba bien, bueno, te vi como una forma de desahogarme. ¿Qué? Sólo te utilicé un poco, no me mires así, que vi tu interés en mi relato, así que valió la pena escucharme, ¿a que sí?

.

Y por eso te agradezco. Ahora que recordé todo lo que he pasado sé que no tengo nada que perder, tal vez Kise me haya esperado todo este tiempo o sólo regrese para maldecirme por la forma tan cobarde en la que me fui. La verdad no lo sé, pero entiendo que si no hago mi movimiento ahora, me quedaré con la incertidumbre y me lamentaré el resto de mi existencia. Puede que me perdone o no. Kagami me aseguró que sigue soltero, que no ha tenido una pareja, al menos no una con la que vaya en serio y eso, por muy egoísta que suene, me alegra, porque aviva mis esperanzas. Ya no pienso correr, enfrentaré las consecuencias de aquellas decisiones que tomé en el pasado.

.

Ya casi es hora de que llegue. Deséame suerte, en verdad, gracias por escucharme. Sé que no te dejé decir nada, no mucho al menos, pero en verdad me sirvió de mucho. Luché para mantener a mi hija a mi lado, así que puedo hacer lo mismo por Kise, o al menos dar todo de mí para lograrlo, siempre y cuando él acepte darme una oportunidad.

.

Espero que volvamos a vernos.

.

.

.

************Mes y medio después************

.

.

Hey, ¿me recuerdas? Vamos que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos y pasamos casi una hora juntos, tú escuchando mi historia mientras intentaba encontrar valor para… oh, ya lo recordaste, genial.

.

¿Quieres saber cómo terminó todo? No lo niegues, te pica la curiosidad.

.

Me golpeó, sorprendente hubiera sido que se arrojara a mis brazos y me besara, ¿no crees? Me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que pensé perdería una muela, con decirte que terminé con el trasero en el piso. ¡Ja! Kise tiene mucha fuerza. En fin, me reprochó, gritó, me tachó de cobarde, me dijo que al menos él tuvo el valor de disculparse por lo que había hecho y se esforzó para que nuestra relación funcionara de nuevo, contrario a mí. Cada insulto, cada golpe, todo lo que quiso darme lo recibí, esperando a que terminara de desahogarse. Le vi llorar y lo abracé fuertemente aunque luchara por soltarse.

.

Al final de cuentas terminó apegándose más a mí, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho, aunque podía sentir la humedad en mi camisa a causa de sus lágrimas. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda, negándose a dejarme ir, su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto y sus insultos poco a poco se convirtieron en balbuceos. Fue un largo rato el que esperé para que se calmara, cada minuto valió la pena, porque lo mantuve cerca de mí, aun cuando sabía que apenas se recuperara volvería a insultarme, así que decidí aprovechar ese momento para mantenerlo a mi lado.

.

Cuando todo se calmó, empezamos a hablar. Estuvo renuente y algo frívolo conmigo, aunque también le atrapé viéndome detenidamente, se sonrojaba cuando se daba cuenta que lo había descubierto. Le conté todo. Desde cómo me sentí cuando se alejó de mí, las ideas que pululaban en mi mente, el miedo a ilusionarme y perderlo nuevamente, las confusiones, mi vida en Norteamérica. No dejé escapar ni un detalle, menos el que tenía una hija, ése fue el que exclamé con mucho orgullo.

.

Decir que Kise me dio una oportunidad luego de contarle mi patética historia está muy lejos de la realidad, la verdad es que viene a mi casa sólo para convivir con Himawari. Se han hecho buenos amigos, mi hija le tiene gran aprecio y sé que él también la quiere, aunque no es algo sorprendente, mi hija tiene un encanto natural… Volviendo al tema, las cosas no han sido fáciles, Kise en ningún momento dijo que me daría una oportunidad pero tampoco me rechazó, así que he seguido insistiendo, aun cuando me dice que no me ha perdonado. Sé que estoy avanzando poco a poco.

.

¿Por qué? ya no me aleja cuando le beso la mejilla, sólo desvía la mirada y se sonroja, no aparta la mano cuando la entrelazo con la mía, los abrazos que le doy duran más de un minuto, habla conmigo hasta que recuerda debería estar enojado y deja la conversación mientras me ignora completamente para irse a jugar con Himawari. Cuando le besaba en los labios solía empujarme de inmediato, pero sus rechazos son cada vez menos frecuentes, en ocasiones incluso se aferra a mi camisa para que no me aleje. De hecho siento un leve tironeo, ya que mueve sus manos hacía mi pecho para empujarme pero parece que se arrepiente al siguiente segundo. Incluso se queda más seguido en casa, con el pretexto de cuidar a Himawari mientras estoy en el turno de noche, sus vuelos ya ni siquiera son internacionales, sólo hace cortos viajes al interior del país. Tan cortos que su ausencia no es superior a un día.

.

Pero me asegura que no lo hace por mí, sino por nuestra hija. ¡Sí! Lo escuchaste bien, dijo _nuestra_ , aun cuando notó lo que dijo y tapó su cara antes de sonrojarse por completo, no le permití retractarse. Le aseguré que podía también ser suya, que lo que más deseaba es que pudiéramos ser una familia.

.

No aceptó la idea pero tampoco la rechazó. Ahora es él quien tiene miedo y mucho recelo. Pero está en su derecho, no puedo reprocharle nada, lo único que me queda es seguir adelante. Porque quiero volver a sentir su gentileza, la calidez que me provoca con sólo su sonrisa, ver mi mundo más radiante y ser de nuevo el girasol que lo sigue a cualquier dirección. Quiero labrar un futuro brillante a su lado junto a nuestra hija. Es un poco cursi pero ya no me importa. Lo amo y pienso demostrárselo cada vez que pueda, incluso se lo digo todo el tiempo.

.

Sé que no va a perdonarme en poco tiempo, pero tampoco dejaré que se aleje de mi lado. Mientras el sol nos dé un nuevo día seguiré luchando para que su corazón vuelva a pertenecerme.

.

¿Ves? Ya vienen Kise y nuestra niña, ¿a qué se ven hermosos?

.

Debo irme, mi familia me espera. Si no voy ya, Kise podría enojarse, le prometí que le enseñaríamos a Himawari a jugar básquet. Espero que volvamos a vernos y seguir contándote mi historia, una con un radiante futuro. Ojalá que cuando eso pase ya pueda decirte incluso que Kise y yo estamos casados.

.

¿Qué? Soñar no cuesta nada.

.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Himawari: Girasol


End file.
